


A Night to Remember

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Versailles Philharmonic Quintet
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Summary: Teru is tired of being considered a baby and wants to boarden his bedroom experiences with some help from his bandmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this. Summary: Teru is tired of being considered a baby and wants to boarden his bedroom experiences with some help from his bandmates.  
> Once again, here have another PWP XD I hope you enjoy this fanfic. This wasn't beta-ed so please don't hate me if I committed some grammatical horrors XD

  
The final live had been a complete success. So the band decided to celebrate at the hotel, drinking as usual.

Juka was still high in adrenaline despite having had several beers and he felt really happy and something else he just wouldn't dare to call horny. There would be no work the next day so he felt free to enjoy the night. He was currently the support vocalist for Hizaki, and he felt really lucky to share the stage with his current support band mates.

He gazed towards them, Hizaki was happily chatting with Yuu. They were still wearing their stage outfits. His eyes wandered for a moment over Yuu's corset. He looked really sexy to his currently blurred inhibitions. Then he noticed Teru, who had been talking to Mikage; but now was walking towards the others.

“Hi Teru!” Juka said taking Teru's arm softly and pulling him towards himself on a hug.

“Juka!” Teru giggled softly as he felt the silver haired's arms around him. “Have you had enough beers?”

“Maybe...” Juka smiled as he sat down, making Teru sit on his lap.

“Do you want me to go get you another one?” the blonde asked looking at Juka.

“Why don't you just stay here for a while?” Juka placed a hand on Teru's leg, inching it slowly upwards.

“Teru-chan, come here…” Yuu's voice made Juka take his hand off the blond’s leg, and then he felt him being lifted away from him.

“Hey, why are you stealing him from me?” Juka complained.

“Because you are drunk...” Yuu smiled walking away with the blond.

Juka sighed, maybe Yuu was right. But Teru wasn't drinking, was it so wrong trying to seduce a sober band mate? He wondered as he saw Mikage taking a seat next to him.

“I'm tired...” Mikage pouted as he stretched his arms over his head, his blouse running up on his abdomen, showing some more of his smooth skin. “I think I'll go to bed...” The red haired said as he looked at Juka.

Juka looked at him. “Leave the door unlocked for me?” he requested, they would be sharing a room that night.

“Sure...” Mikage sighed seeming a bit annoyed as he got up, “don't make noise when you arrive...” he said sliding a finger down Juka's chest to then walk away.

Juka looked towards the drummer wondering if he was flirting just now. “Hey... Wait for me!” he then followed the red haired.

Yuu looked a bit worried as Juka walked away with Mikage.

“Aren't you gonna try to save him too?” Hizaki asked as he took a sip from his wine.

“They are sharing a room... It would be impossible unless I go and sleep between them...” Yuu sighed.

“Let them be... They are adults after all...” Hizaki laughed.

“What's going on?” Teru asked as he drank some alcohol-free soda.

“Nothing darling...” Yuu said also taking a sip from his glass.

“Come on Yuu-san! You just said Juka was trying to do something bad to me, and now you are worried he left with Mikage...” Teru complained.

“He was trying to do something bad to you...” Yuu insisted.

“Are you sure? I might have liked it...” Teru pouted slightly, drinking some more soda.

Both Yuu and Hizaki looked towards the younger guitarist, feeling a bit surprised by his words.

“Do you want to sleep with Juka?” Hizaki asked Teru.

“I don't know...” Teru blushed softly looking away.

“Oh, come on! Confess!” Hizaki insisted. “Do you fancy him?”

“It's not like that!” Teru looked at Hizaki, not sure how to explain himself.

Yuu smiled, Teru could be really cute when he was embarrassed. “Then... How is it?”

“Oh... Well...” Teru's blush was starting to creep towards his ears. “I... I'm... A bit curious...” he stammered.

“Curious of what?” Hizaki smiled. Teru had always seemed cute and innocent to him, and now it looked like he was about to unveil a sexy side he'd never seen before.

“Oh, you know...” Teru answered. “I've... Never done it with a guy... I would like to know what it feels like...” He finally answered, pulling softly on the ornamental laces on his dress as he tried to avoid the elders eyes.

“And you think a drunk Juka can really show you how that goes?” Yuu retorted.

Teru pouted looking down. “Well... I'm sober...”

“Yes, but if you have never done it with a guy, you need someone aware of what he is doing...” Hizaki advised. “Like us...”

“Right!” Yuu said then noticing Hizaki had just volunteered them both. “Wait, what?!”

“Yeah... You and I are experienced in that area and we are not drunk like Juka...” Hizaki smiled invitingly. “We can totally satisfy Teru's curiosity without hurting him... Don't you think?”

“But...” Yuu's protective side towards Teru was still struggling. “But...”

“Yuu-san... It's ok if you don't fancy me...” Teru sighed. “You are way more beautiful than I am...”

“Oh, it's not like that!” Yuu told Teru taking his hand softly. “It's... Well... You are the band's baby!”

“I'm older than Juka!” Teru complained.

“But you are much more innocent!” Yuu insisted.

“What if I don't want to be innocent anymore?” Teru asked defiantly.

Yuu sighed, he supposed Teru was right. “Well... If you really want to do it, let's do it...” he finally agreed.

“Really?” Teru smiled brightly.

“Let's go to my room...” Hizaki offered. “My bed is bigger...”

Hizaki wasn’t sharing his room so he had a double bed, Yuu and Teru noticed as the elder guitarist opened the door and turned on the lights.

“Welcome…” Hizaki said smiling as he entered the room and began taking his boots off.

Yuu and Teru followed suit taking off their shoes. Hizaki then climbed into his bed, being followed by Teru.  
.  
“Would you like us to turn the lights off?” Yuu asked the blond.

“Oh… I don’t know…” Teru said looking at Hizaki and then at Yuu. He wanted to be able to see what they would do.

“We can turn on the lamps…” Hizaki offered.

“That would work…” Teru smiled. So Yuu turned off the lights and Hizaki turned on the lamps.

“Looks much cozier like this…” Yuu then walked towards the others, climbing on the bed, leaving Teru between him and Hizaki.

“It’s true…” Teru said feeling slightly embarrassed and anxious. “So… how do we start this?” he asked.

Hizaki smiled, he liked Teru’s eagerness despite he was obviously fretful. “Well… we can’t do it if we are still wearing this clothes…”

“Do you really think so?” Yuu asked smiling.

“Well, yes we can… but I want Teru to feel good, it could be uncomfortable otherwise…” Hizaki said. “So… why don’t we help Yuu out of that corset? It looks too tight…”

Yuu then decided to play along. “Actually it is… will you help me dear?” he asked Teru.

“Yes.” Teru then took off his gauntlets and started undoing Yuu’s corset.

“You need to be a bit more romantic about it…” Yuu complained pouting. “Would you just take off a lady’s corset?”

“Sorry!” Teru blushed, hesitating as he looked at Yuu; not sure of what to do.

“Kiss him Teru-chan…” Hizaki suggested.

Teru complied after a few more moments of hesitation, connecting his lips to the bassist’s. Yuu then took one of his hands to the blond’s hair, tangling his fingers on it as he began deepening the kiss. Hizaki kissed the younger’s neck not wanting to be left out, his hands wandering towards his shoulders, caressing them, sliding down the soft fabric of his dress.

Teru moaned against Yuu’s lips, giving him room to explore his mouth, enjoying how his expert tongue danced against his, only then noticing Hizaki was lowering the zipper of his dress, which was his cue to start undoing Yuu’s corset.

“Mmm… that’s much better…” Yuu said as he kissed Teru’s neck, allowing his hands to wander towards Hizaki, caressing his chest.

Teru finished unlacing Yuu’s corset, then feeling Hizaki pull his dress and take it off, making him feel a bit self conscious for a moment, but then he saw how Yuu discarded his own dress, his eyes were now fixated on the bassist’s black lace garters, they made his slender legs look incredibly sexy.

“Care to help me too?” Hizaki asked wanting some attention.

“Let me help you…” Yuu said then going behind Hizaki and lowering his zipper as he kissed his back.

Teru didn’t want to be left out, so he used all his boldness and kissed Hizaki’s lips, feeling the elder’s hands pinch softly at his nipples, making him moan against his lips.

Yuu then took Hizaki’s dress off, moving back towards Teru, caressing his buttocks to then rub himself against him. Hizaki on his side took one of his hands towards Teru’s underwear, caressing his shaft over the fabric.

“Mmm… are you enjoying it so far?” Yuu asked Teru, kissing the sensitive area behind his ear.

“Yes… I am…” Teru moaned moving his hips against Hizaki’s hand.

“Let’s move on then…” Hizaki said taking off Teru’s underwear, making him lie on the bed. Kissing one of his nipples.

Yuu then began kissing Teru’s other nipple, as Hizaki went down on his abdomen and beyond; kissing his inner thighs.

“Ah… Hizaki…” Teru moaned as he felt the elder’s tongue trailing up and down his hardened shaft.

Yuu then straddled Teru’s chest, lowering his underwear. “Do you want to taste me?” he asked sexily.

“Yes…” Teru answered, opening his mouth welcoming the elder’s shaft eagerly.

“Go slowly darling…” Yuu warned. “I don’t want you to choke on me…”

Hizaki then left Teru’s member for a moment, retrieving something the younger couldn’t see due to his current position, however a few moments later he moaned as he felt the contrast of Hizaki’s warm mouth back on his shaft and something cold probing at his entrance. Yuu gasped on top of Teru, feeling as well how Hizaki was now inserting one of his lubbed fingers into him.

Yuu relaxed quickly, allowing Hizaki to prepare him. “Mmm… that feels good… you are a natural dear…” he told Teru, who moaned against Yuu’s length as he felt Hizaki finally sliding one of his fingers inside of him.

Yuu then withdrew, from Teru’s lips, going down to kiss his neck, he knew he needed to distract him from any pain he might be experiencing and wanted him to be able to vocalize any discomfort he could feel.

“Are you ok?” Hizaki asked as he inserted a second finger into the blonde.

“Yes… It… it feels weird…” Teru said closing his eyes.

“It’s gonna get good really soon…” Yuu soothed him as he licked and sucked one of his nipples. Teru then moaned, lifting his hips slightly from the bed, “See… I told you…”

“Ah… yes…” Teru moaned as he felt Hizaki’s fingers push against his prostate. Barely aware that now there were tree fingers inside of him.

“I think you are ready…” Hizaki said then removing his fingers, making Teru feel disappointed.

“You are gonna feel much better in a little while… don’t you trust us?” Yuu asked.

“Yes, I trust you…” Teru said blushing.

Jasmine then removed his own underwear, lying down on the bed. “Since you said you’ve never done this with a guy… I’ll let you top me this one time…”

“Really?” Teru felt hesitant once more.

“Yes… come here…” Yuu requested pulling the blonde on top of him.

“What should I do?” Teru asked.

“Normally, you would have to prepare me first… But Hizaki here did the work for you…” Yuu smiled warmly, pulling the younger and kissing his lips as he guided him to kneel between his legs.

Hizaki then knelt behind Teru, kissing his back softly; placing a condom on him at the same time.

Yuu then took Teru’s prepared shaft and guided it towards his entrance. “Go in slowly…” he instructed.

“Ok…” Teru said nervously, pushing softly against Yuu’s body, feeling how he relaxed, allowing him to enter. “Ah… Yuu…”

“Mmm… yes… you are doing it right…” Yuu moaned, feeling how Teru entered him.

Hizaki then placed a condom on himself, taking Teru’s hip with one hand and guiding his member towards him with the other one. “Let me know if it hurts…” he warned, pushing softly against him.

“Oh…” Teru closed his eyes, tightening his muscles as he felt the intrusion.

“You need to relax dear…” Yuu caressed the blond’s face.

“I’m trying…” Teru said as he took a deep breath.

Yuu then got closer, kissing the younger’s lips moving his hips slowly. Teru moaned against his lips, feeling how tight Yuu’s body was; relaxing slightly and then feeling how Hizaki entered him.

“Ah… it hurts…” Teru complained breaking the kiss.

Hizaki stopped, kissing the younger’s back. “It’s ok… I’ll go slow… just breathe…”

“You’ll get used to it… it won’t hurt all the time…” Yuu said caressing the blond’s chest, pinching softly one of his nipples as he moved his hips against him once more.

“Yuu…” Teru moaned, feeling how Hizaki attempted to move again, this time it wasn’t as hurtful.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hizaki asked.

“No… keep going please…” Teru requested as he felt how both Yuu and Hizaki began a slow rhythm against him.

Yuu kissed the younger deeply feeling how Hizaki increased his pace, moaning as he felt how the blond was following suit. “Ah… yes… that feels good…”

Teru moaned moving against both, the pain finally forgotten as he felt waves of pleasure wash over his lower body, increasing in intensity as the elders moved against him faster and faster. Suddenly the younger cried out as he felt that place Hizaki’s fingers had found earlier now being pressed by his dick.

Yuu then took one of his hands to his own neglected manhood, caressing it on time with the younger’s thrusts. Seeing how a soft blush began creeping over his face and torso, so he moved faster wanting to bring him to orgasm.

“Ah… yes… Teru… you are so tight…” Hizaki moaned moving even faster and deeper.

Yuu moaned as he felt his lower belly clench and spasm, he was so close. “Ah… Teru…” he called out feeling the younger go still. Seeing the pleasure drawn all over his face as he came; so he couldn’t take it anymore, spilling his seed between their bodies. He barely heard Hizaki as he also came.

A few moments later, Hizaki withdrew from Teru’s body, lying down on the bed and discarding the used condom.

Teru also removed himself from Yuu’s body, throwing the condom away and lying against him, holding him.

Yuu smiled as he received a couple of tissues from Hizaki. “That was great…”

“Yes it was…” Teru said then turning around and holding Hizaki. “Thank you so much!”

Hizaki smiled kissing the younger’s lips softly. “You are welcome…”

Jasmine cleaned himself up and then held Teru from behind. “Next time we might let you go play with Juka…”

Teru blushed profusely. “I would rather come play with you two again…” he admitted.

Hizaki laughed. “I’ll make sure we can do it sometime then…”

“We should have some rest…” Yuu said then turning off the lamps and pulling the covers over their bodies.

Teru sighed, feeling how Yuu’s arms wrapped around him once more as he used Hizaki’s chest as a pillow. “Good night…”

“Good night darling…” both said closing their eyes. All tree falling asleep quickly after such an eventful evening.

The End   



End file.
